


Lazers All The way Down

by willowthorn



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/willowthorn
Summary: Lazer Ted has been wanting to show Mako something special for a very long time





	Lazers All The way Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry. I am so sorry. However, if you don't ship these two idiots at least a little: please.

"Hey Mako, man, you got a sec before you go?" Lazer Ted stood in his Bacchus district room, a mess of recording equipment behind him, unkempt bed to his left and cluttered desk to the right. The air felt heavy with the storm in the distance, and Mako knew he really didn't actually have time, but this was Ted, and he hadn't seen his buddy for years, and could five minutes really matter in the long run?

"Yeah dude, what's up?" And it was just for a flash, maybe not even, but Ted looked... nervous. Almost hesitant. It has to be a trick of the light, right? The next second, Mako watched that lazy confidence he always had seen move through Ted, no longer standing by his bed, but reaching past Mako to close and lock the door behind him. 

"Cool cool cool. I just want to show you somethin', it's been itching at me ever since I saw you." This close, Mako could smell him. Heady and earthy, the sweat of a long day and the warmth of fried food. It wasn't sweet, but it was Ted, it was familar, and Mako felt something in his chest clench as he realized just how long it had been since they had been so close. "Y-yeah?" Mako tried to keep the quake out of his voice, but the excited tremble leaked through anyway. He remembered those long nights of Ted showing him things - blurry, halarious, technicolor things that never failed to capture Mako's imagination. 

Ted backed away, glancing at Mako over his shades for just a moment before shifting casually, hand rested on his overly large belt buckle. "Oh yeah, you know. It ain't no thing, but shit, you remember that lil special something-something I was saving up for before you left? Yeaah." 

"Oh shit, did you-" Excitement, anticipation sent Mako leaning forward, eyes lighting up. They had talked about it before, but he hadn't thought of it in so long he just ended up forgetting after a while. 

"Son, you /know/ I did. Question is, do you want to see it? Like, really want to see it? Your man Lazer Ted's all about informed consent."

"Hell yeah I want to see it! How long ago did you get it? Did it hurt? Ohhh damn I bet you couldn't do shit for a week," Mako was fully invested now, his eyes trailing down to rest just below where Ted's hand rested, trying to see the curve of what he knew now rested just beyond. 

Ted laughed, full and joyful, and while he worked at the belt buckle he couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. "Naaah, took it like a champ. Just had to slap a bag of peas on there for, like, a day and it was all good."

"Just show me your dick already, dude!"

"Aiight, aiight. Shit, I know you missed my junk but damn Mako lemme revel a bit - it's still pretty new." It wasn't the support, but the straight up excitement that sent Lazer Ted's heart pounding. While he had always talked the talk, it was another thing all together to know that Mako felt the same sort of giddy rush he had when he realized fully that he could finally, finally afford the body he always wanted. His pants hit the ground and Mako gasped softly, more like an art collector seeing the latest piece in a gallery than a simple dick aficionado.

"Dude." Mako said softly, leaning forward to get a full look. 

"I know." Ted pushed up his shirt slightly, all narrow hips and long legs. 

"It's beautiful." Ted could see the twitch in Mako's arm, the urge to touch resisted for the sake of gentle appreciation. 

"Hell yeah. An' guess what?" Well, if Mako wasn't going to discover it for himself, Ted would just have to show him. He gently palmed himself, turning his cock so Mako could see the glint of metal resting comfortably on the underside. "Bam!"

"Ohmygodyougotitpierced." 

"Yeh. Wanna see something real special tho?" The way Mako looked at him, looked at his dick as if it was a treasure, not paying attention to the slight grafting scar along the base, but taking him in with rapt attention, a slight hungry glow to his eyes that was becoming more than simple curiosity... It sent warmth spilling into Ted's gut. Mako had always looked at his strap-ons like that before but never with that sort of intensity. And if Ted was nothing else, he was a showman, and what kind of showman disappointed his audience? He stroked himself slowly, twisting gently around the frenulum. He felt himself swell, felt himself flush as Mako licked his lips and knelt further, knees now on the ground, eyes level with Ted's crotch. He shifted his hand, gripping around the base once, twice. A gentle squeeze and- 

Mako lost his shit immediately, laughing in amazement as Lazer Ted's dick lit up bright green. "Lazer Ted you are one in a million! Holy shit, you got a glowing penis. Dude! Your dick glows!" 

"Damn right! Ain't never gonna lose my shit in the dark now!" It had cost a bit extra, sure, but it was totally worth it. 

"OK ok Oh my god we have to turn the lights off in here. Do you have one of those glowing condoms? We have to have a lightsaber duel /immediately/." Mission? What mission? This was the greatest thing in Mako's life as far as he was concerned. Anything else had long since left his mind. He'd catch up with everyone else later, but for now it had to be just him, and Ted, and trying not to trip over anything with nothing but the gentle glow of their dicks to guide them.

That laughter alone was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu if you want a sequel about Lazer Ted cumming baja blast


End file.
